


Magical Energy

by TheLadySif



Series: Prompts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic, New tricks - Freeform, Poor Loki, Sif totally has a crush on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Energy

Sif will maintain Loki was always a fool and she will blame Thor for Loki’s actions this time. Thor had been making fun of Loki’s magic yet again and Loki had gone off on some silly quest to prove his magic was just as mighty as everyone else’s might. This time Loki had disappeared to Alfheim for the better part of a month. He had come back changed. All of the baby fat he had retained in his youth had disappeared and he was slimmer, and a bit lanky. His hair had grown longer, curling underneath his ears and Sif watched him fiddle with it when Loki thought no one was looking.   
  
His appearance was not the only change he had undergone. His magic had improved ten-fold with a few side affects that Sif dealt with from time to time. 

Today was one of days that Sif had to deal with. She had happened upon Loki in the library this time. He had missed dinner which was unusual for him since he had returned from Alfheim. Curiously, she had sought him out to learn more about his trip. She found Loki in the library, reading a book. He glanced up, hearing her footsteps. “You missed dinner,” Sif began.

“I lost track of time. It seems to be happening quite a bit,” Loki admitted to her slowly. He placed a bookmark on the page he was reading. “Would like to see something cool?” He asked her with a smirk.

“You should know, I don’t entirely trust you.” Sif answered, “If it is a trick on me, I will have your head.”

“Just my head then. My neck and the rest of me would be my own and therefore, you could damage neither my neck or any other part of me.” Loki replied back. Sif would never admit it but she had missed those quips of his. She smiled in spite of herself. “Have I landed in an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” He asked her, smiling back at her.

Sif did not answer his question but said, “Show me your trick before I take my leave.” Loki’s smile back more devilish before he shimmered out of Sif’s vision. Sif felt a something poke her shoulder and she turned around quickly. Loki was behind her and Sif glanced between where he had been and where he was now. “How did you do that?”

“Magic.” Loki replied with a smirk as he sat back down. He turned his head away from Sif and stared at the wall. "Did you like it?"

“Well, it is an impressive trick. It would be a good stealth tactic if we needed a diversion.” Loki did not reply so Sif continued, “I’m sure you’ll use it play more pranks on me or Thor or the Warriors Three. Covering your tracks by having an alibi for being somewhere else when you were not.” Still no reaction from Loki. “Loki?” Sif asked confusedly. This was different from the other times she had dealt with a side effect. Although, at least he hadn’t turned himself into a horse again. He had been staring at the wall for quite some time. Even though his eyes were open, he looked as if he wasn’t breathing.

Sif grabbed his arms and shook him lightly. Loki shook his head and snapped out of it whatever daze had been in. “Sif?” He looked around the room as if confused to where he was.

“You need to stop this.” Sif explained, the distress apparent in her voice. He looked over at her. “Every time you use one of your new powers, you get worse and worse. You have to stop, Loki.”

“No, that’s just it- I have to let it happen.” He argued quietly but insistently. “I have to keep using these powers in order to get used to them but I need to rest. They require a large amount of concentration.” Loki yawned, laying his head down on the table. “Need to build up more energy.” He murmured, closing his eyes.

“Loki, you cannot rest now.” Sif shook his shoulder lightly and his eyes flew back open before drooping close again. “Loki!” She sighed aggravated and pulled him off the table. He landed on the floor with a thud and a groan. “If you’re going to rest, do it in your chambers.” Loki pulled himself up off the ground and yawned once more.

“Mhm.” Loki nodded sleepily. He nearly fell over and would have if Sif hadn’t grabbed his arm.

“I’ll have to escort you, I see.” Sif mumbled to herself, slinging Loki’s arm around her neck. It was easier to hold him up since he’d have her to lean against. “You know you would have more energy if you would eat.” She led them out and through a corridor or two before Loki spoke again.

“Thank you for being concerned about my welfare. Thor would have left me there,” He mumbled tiredly. Sif gave him a small smile. “Another smile for me? I’d be careful, Lady Sif. Others might think you have a crush on me.


End file.
